Terra-Xehanort/Gameplay
Xehanort, who later becomes the main antagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series, makes both his debut and only known appearance as a boss in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, serving as the final boss for Terra (in the form of the Lingering Sentiment) and then for Aqua in the game's Last Episode. Strategy Terra's Scenario (As the Lingering Sentiment) For the final boss fight of Terra's scenario, the player takes control of the Lingering Sentiment in order to battle Xehanort. It will have access to any abilities Terra had equipped before the battle, its Keyblade preset to the Gaia Bane. No D-Links can be used during this battle. In early stages of the battle, Xehanort will immediately go on the offense, usually dashing around the battlefield, surrounded in darkness. The player's best defense against this tactic is to use Guard and immediately follow with a Revenge Stamp. This will do great amounts of damage to Xehanort, causing him to warp away. When the boss reappears, he may attempt a fast-paced physical attack similar to Terra's Ars Solum ability. This can be Guarded against, opening the boss to damage from Revenge Stamp. He may also utilize the Shotlock Black Volley, but the dark projectiles he fires can be deflected back at him to deal damage with Guard. Should one attempt a physical attack of their own against Xehanort, be advised that the best place to strike is from behind. This is mainly because Xehanort also has access to the Guard and Revenge Stamp combo. As Xehanort's HP starts to dwindle, his true power is unleashed. He may use a variation of the Meteor spell, causing several large rocks to erupt from the ground and bombard the player. While this attack can potentially deal heavy damage, it can be defended against with a well-timed Guard. Xehanort may also cause large pillars of rock to shoot out from the ground around him, usually when the player is at close range. He will continue to use the Darkness-based attacks from earlier stages of the battle, which can be defended against in the same ways mentioned above. Xehanort may also use the Dark Impulse Command Style, which involves him landing several hits with his Keyblade and then striking the player with an immense hand of dark energy. Xehanort will then vanish into the ground, visible only as a pool of darkness on the ground. This pool will travel underneath the player, during which time the boss will attempt another dark hand attack. This attack requires precise timing to dodge, the player needing to wait for the pool of darkness to travel beneath them and then using the Slide ability, which can also be used to avoid many of Xehanort's attacks or get the Lingering Sentiment out of attack range. As Xehanort's HP lowers even further, he will chain the close-range rock pillar attack with the Meteor spell. He lastly will have access to the deadliest attack in his arsenal, Terra's Ultima Cannon Shotlock. Similar to when the Lingering Sentiment is fought as a boss in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Xehanort will enlarge the Keyblade and charge its power, firing a single, large orb of energy to hit the player. This attack will deal a great amount of damage, and cannot be defended against with Guard like in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Instead, the player must do whatever they can to stay as far away from the boss as possible. In short, this battle against Xehanort is all about an equal balance of defense and offense. Defensive abilities should be used which then link to an offensive attack, such as the Guard and Revenge Stamp combo. This way, most damage is avoided while the player can still deal heavy damage to the boss. One should also be careful when executing the Curaga spell. While this will fully restore the player's HP, Xehanort can heal as well, increasing the length of the battle. So long as the correct strategies are followed and the player uses patience, Xehanort will fall relatively soon and Terra's scenario will have been completed. Aqua's Scenario First Battle Aqua travels to Radiant Garden in search of Terra only to be faced with the possessed version of her old friend last faced in Terra's scenario at the Keyblade Graveyard. Xehanort will use a moveset very similar to that battle, but since Aqua's fighting style is different than Terra's, a slightly different strategy should be followed. Aqua has access to both D-Links and Command Styles, as well as Shotlocks. The player should make full use of these special abilities whenever possible. It is recommended that the player Wheel Roll away from the boss and use the Detona-Square ability. Xehanort will most likely dash in the player's direction surrounded in darkness as he did in his battle with the Lingering Sentiment, but he will be damaged by the mines, his attack interrupted and opening him to more damage. Once Xehanort is back on his feet, however, the player should follow a hit-and-run strategy, bombarding the boss with magic rather than physical attacks and either running or Wheel Rolling away immediately afterwards. The player can also use Reflect to defend against Black Volley, also using a Guard and Barrier Cracker combo to prevent damage from most attacks and still deal damage. Xehanort will summon rock pillars around him if the player is at close range, so use caution when attempting a combo that involves linking defense to a physical attack that only works at close range. As Xehanort's HP starts to dwindle, he will gain access to the Dark Impulse Command Style. He also may use Curaga to restore health, thus increasing the length of the battle. In terms of fighting Xehanort as Aqua, the player should favor magic, as her physical attacks are relatively weak. While it is quite possible to go through the entire battle without using a D-Link, Command Style, or Shotlock, they will certainly make the battle easier. So long as the player uses patience when fighting this boss, he should not be a challenge. Second Battle Xehanort's great rage causes a dark symbiote known as the Guardian to spawn behind him. He then uses this creature to do much of the fighting during his second battle with Aqua for him. The Guardian will use many powerful attacks, and Xehanort can still attack with the fast-paced physical combo from previous battles, so use caution. As with the last battle, Aqua can use Command Styles, Shotlocks, and D-Links. In early stages of the battle, the Guardian will vanish from behind Xehanort and begin to strike from underneath Aqua. Chain consecutive Wheel Rolls together to avoid this attack, or the Guardian will grab Aqua and slam her into the ground to deal heavy damage. The Guardian will follow Aqua as she Wheel Rolls, but the attack will always have a high chance of missing. Once it returns to Xehanort, strike the boss with the most powerful magic possible and continue with a hit-and-run strategy. The Guardian may sometimes attempt to shoot twin energy balls at Aqua. Wheel Roll out of the way to avoid these projectiles. Wheel Roll can also be used to dodge when the Guardian sends dual waves of energy in Aqua's direction. If Xehanort ever attempts a physical attack, knock him away with a Guard and Barrier Cracker combo. This combo can also be used if the Guardian ever attempts to punch Aqua with its mighty fist. If the Guardian ever latches onto Aqua, immediately break away by pressing . The boss and his symbiote will repeat these attacks until much of their HP is depleted. Once enough HP has been depleted from Xehanort, Aqua will be transported to a realm of light. Xehanort will stand in the middle of the area, immobile and non-offensive, now bearing the appearance of Terra while the Guardian continues to attack by firing twin energy spheres. Wheel Roll over to Xehanort's location, and enter the pool of light surrounding him by pressing . At the right moment, press to team up with Xehanort to strike the Guardian with light. This attack will deal enough damage that if a certain amount of HP remains, it will immediately KO the boss. If not, it will at least deplete great amounts of HP, Aqua transported back to the main battlefield and the attack process beginning from square one. It is important to know that if one strikes Xehanort rather than using the finishing command, then Aqua will be transported to the normal battlefield again, as well. This incarnation of Xehanort is not difficult to defeat. So long as the player makes full use of the Wheel Roll ability to dodge attacks, they should take very little damage. The player must remember to keep at a constant hit-and-run strategy, utilizing magic rather than physical attacks, and only using the Guard and Barrier Cracker combo when a physical attack from the opponent must be defended against. The player can now heal with Curaga and without the fear of Xehanort healing as well, meaning this battle can go relatively quickly. The player should also try their best to activate the finishing command in the light realm. If this strategy is followed, then defeating Xehanort will be child's play. Xehanort's fall will also represent the completion of the Last Episode, unlocking more rewards in the game. Videos Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep bosses